Code Cry - Trinity
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: In an alternative reality all YouTubers we know and love live in the 'YouTube World.' Cryaotic (Cry) is destined to defeat creatures known as Circuits who threaten their world. Along with Felix (PewDiePie) and the Bro Army, Ryan has to defeat the Circuits and ensure peace comes to the YouTube World. But what'll happen when the dark power of Cryaotic's mask is revealed?
1. Prolouge: The Truth behind the Mask

Prolouge - The Truth behind the Mask

The thing appeared out of nowhere when he was a child.

He didn't know why it came to him, nor could he predict what was going to happen the next time it came in future events. Cry seemed to shiver at the sight of this strange figure and was scared at how it just appeared from his new computer. This strange being, a pixelated being, resembled him. It had brown hair alike to his, only there was a tint of blue that seemed to be pixelated too, giving him an eerie look. The blue hoodie was similar to his green one. The only real difference was the mask and the pixels.

The mask was what scared him the most.

Plain white, except for what seemed to be circuits which ran down the face of it (if you could call it a face.) The two eyes and its jagged mouth seemed to be expressionless, a poker face perhaps. And just below the mask was the only sign of human on it: a mouth. It smiled showing its white teeth. It acted friendly and soon became a childhood friend; arriving frequently to comfort and play with Cry. However the time passed and it soon became ephemeral but it left one last gift. A white mask; just like its own only without the circuits. Cry kept the mask up to this day...

And that's where it all went wrong...


	2. Circuit Battle, Destiny's Call

**Chapter 1: Circuit Battle, Destiny's Call**

"The Circuit is coming, Cryaotic are you ready!?"

Cry stared up at the creature behind the firewall, a disgusting creature made up of wires and circuit veins. Its eye stared at him, filled with the desire to kill. Ryan placed his mask to his face, not quite covering it but just enough to show his smile.

"Bring it!"

***  
He still had the mask. He didn't know what made him keep it but that's how it stayed. He couldn't destroy it, but he didn't know who to show or pass it on too. He was indecisive on whether to just bury it somewhere but as 14 years passed the mask became important. A strange and unknown YouTuber by the name of Stephan came to him one day out of nowhere. Cry didn't think anything of it at first but after he first laid eyes on his mask he was pulled into something new.

"That mask..." Stephan had said as if it were a precious jewel.

Cry stared back, eyeing the mask a couple of times "Yeah... it's a mask..."

Stephan was taking a considerable amount of interest into it, "Tell me..." he said after a short time of silence "Where did you get it?"

Cry was about to answer but he thought of how stupid he'd sound if he told him about getting it from a computer program. So he simply said "It was lying around..."

And it was left at that. Now here he was being attacked by some creatures. He was told a few days after their encounter that the Circuits were bugs in the program of their world and that they threatened the existence of every living YouTuber, from the most subscribed to the least. He was told it was his _destiny _to defeat them. Of course Cry dismissed the idea but went along just for the thrill of adventure. After all he needed something to do in his spare time.

He wished he hadn't taken the idea so lightly...  
***

"Release the firewall Stephan!"

"You sure Cryaotic?" came the reply, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Call me Cry... Cry'll do!" he smiled. He loved that name and the idea of covering his identity.

Stephan slammed his arched sword into the ground and the firewall vanished in a burst of flame. The Circuit had no hesitation in calling the first attack, lifting one of its giant tentacles it thrashed itself upon the ground, a crater forming at the impact. Cry and Stephan dodged just in time. Cry landed neatly, quickly trying to form a plan in his head. But he lost eye contact and it vanished from sight.

After a while it finally emerged once more, not attacking this time. Cry stood his ground facing the monster; it beeped and shuffled its way towards them. Stephan had his sword drawn in case Cry was to fail, but Cry assured him that failure was not an option.

"Come on you son of a bitch…" Cry muttered under his breath as it came closer and closer.

Suddenly it attacked; it seemed to be nothing but a blur. Cry was hit square in the face and fell to the floor, dirt got into his mouth making him cough. He snarled at the monster as he wiped the rest of the dirt away from his mouth. Fortunately the mask served as protection. But he stood up defiantly. Clenching his hand he debated on what he could do to stop the creature.

"Cry!" yelled Stephan as he saw the attack. Cry just smiled and held out his hand. Drawing in breath he yelled at the top of his voice...

"Bioshock Infinite: Devil's Kiss!"

Immediately his hand cracked and fire began to flow between the crack, like lava. Cry began throwing fire clusters at the Circuit hoping at least to give it some long range damage. It was a success and the Circuit yelled in pain as the lava hit it, small amounts of pixels dripping from the impact. Eventually after about twenty hits Cry called out again...

"Bioshock Infinite: Sky-hook!"

His hand turned back from fire to flesh. From the palm of his hand Sky-hook started to emerge glowing green as it did so. It floated in front of him for a little while and when it had fully materialized he grabbed his new weapon and smirked.

"Sayonara bitch!"

He charged at the circuit, the wind rushing through his ears. He yelled as the hook impaled the Circuit head on, going right through its programmed body. With a screech of pain it evaporated into a load of blue pixels and soon faded away. Cry removed his mask and smiled.

"Circuit exterminated level complete!"

Stephan smiled and gave him thumbs up, "Great job Cryaotic... or should I call you Cry now?"

He considered and eventually said "Keep Cry, I like the name."

"Alright then Cry" said Stephan "Anyway we'd better get moving. The next city's not too far away now."

Putting his sword away Stephan walked off, Cry ran after him putting his mask into his rucksack. As they walked on his mind went back to 14 years ago where the thing had first given him the mask. Was it destiny like Stephan said or not? Cry dismissed these thoughts and continued to keep up with Stephan.

"I guess you're just going to have to keep beating these Circuits and then perhaps you can stop repeating Bioshock moves..."

"Huh?" said Cry a little shocked "But I like Bioshock, Eli was a really nice person..."

"That's not the point Cry" replied Stephan, a little sharply "Each Circuit is different and Bioshock moves might not work on the newer ones. That mask needs some new abilities, maybe Okami would be a good way to gain new abilities..."

As much as Cry hated to admit it, Stephan was right. Circuits were being made every day. The person behind these creatures might be learning his techniques. Cry started to consider what powers he could get if he completed Lucius...

***  
"Sup Cry! You've kept me in your bag for ages..."

Cry stared down at the little Sup Guy on the table and smiled, "Sorry, I was a little held up this morning. A Circuit attack..."

Cry and Stephan had been walking for some time and had decided to take a rest at a local hotel. Stephan had paid, so all Cry had to do was rest. Sup Guy was a dear companion of Cry's, the little white creature with no arms and a face resembling his mask looked up at him. Even though its facial expression never changed Cry seemed to understand what mood it was in.

"Hope you're okay" smiled the little Sup Guy, although it wasn't really smiling at all. "Oh, did Stephan show you your 'Destiny Icon'?"

"Destiny Icon?" asked Cry. "Oh yeah but I haven't looked at it yet."

"Well let's see then!"

Cry reached into his green hoodie pocket and picked up a little piece of paper. Stephan had given it to him saying that every YouTuber had a destiny passed on to them after they joined the YouTubers. As soon as he had joined it took a while for his to be scanned and processed. Taking a deep breath he opened it up. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the picture and the word written below. Sup Guy was trying to jump up and take a peek. But as it saw the look on Cry's face it stopped.

"Cry?" it asked a little timidly.

"Sorry," said Cry getting up from the table, picking up the Sup Guy and placing it in his bag pocket. "I need some air..."

He rushed out of the hotel and stood outside, gazing out to the horizon. He breathed heavily; that Destiny Icon thing had to be fake... there was no way that he'd have to result to that... With a trembling hand he pulled out the piece of paper again. His eyes fell upon the word and he let out a small cry.

"This has got to be bullshit..." he said. The little Sup Guy wriggled its way out of the pocket and just managed to catch a glimpse of Cry's 'Destiny Icon.' It gasped.

The picture was of his mask (or the face of the Sup Guy he didn't know which), it was bleeding from the eyes and a jagged line had been scribbled over the mouth giving it a demonic look. Just below the icon was the word he feared.

That word was 'Insanity.'


	3. Pewdie Appears, The Art of Blood

**Chapter 2: Pewdie Appears! The Art of Blood**

"Ryan!"

Ryan jolted around as he heard the voice of his mentor; quickly as he could he screwed up the Destiny Icon and shoved it back in his pocket. He smiled, trying to hide the fear that his destiny had brought upon him just now. He walked back into the hotel and found Stephan was hiding round the corner.

"Why're you hiding?" Ryan asked as he noticed a look of awkwardness on Stephan's face.

"He's here!"

"Who?"

"Don't say that so lightly Ryan..." said Stephan sharply as he looked to the left and right of him. Then he spoke.

"The Subscribed One!"

Ryan scratched his head, a puzzled expression on his face. It took him a little while to get what Stephan was saying. "Oh!" he exclaimed "You mean Pewdiepie right?"

Stephan nodded.

"Please excuse me" he said suddenly as he strolled past Ryan, his golden cloak flowing behind him elegantly. Ryan watched as he left.

"Where are you off to!?" he called after him.

Stephan didn't answer, leaving Ryan annoyed. Stephan was a weird guy, half the time he wouldn't even tell Ryan why he was training him to fight Circuits in the first place. All that Ryan could guess was that it was something to do with his mask. His mind suddenly flashed to the Destiny Icon's image. His mask and that insane look upon it made him shiver.

"It's okay Cry" the Sup Guy piped up "You don't need him!"

Ryan nodded and the two went off to spend their time at the beach.

***  
Ryan regretted staying up all night drinking with the Sup Guy. By the time that they were on their way back to the hotel it was already 2:00 in the morning. It was dark but the street lamps gave them some recognition of where they were going. However despite the lamps something seemed off. There was something electrical in the air that made Ryan nervous. Either that or it was because of how tired and drunk he was. But as they got closer and closer there was a definite feel of electrical energy in the air. Ryan was on a high alert, grabbing his mask from his bag he dashed to where the energy was coming from; tired and drunk he stumbled all the way into the forest area of the city.  
Crashing through the trees and bushes Ryan finally arrived at a clearing. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

There was another Circuit, man sized with a sinister and psychopathic smile on his face. It reminded him of a voodoo doll as it carried a knife in its wired hand. What surprised Ryan more was the person who had dared to challenge the Circuit. It lunged forward at the fighter who dodged impressively.

"**_You are nothing… nothing but a measly YouTuber..._**" it snarled at the fighter.

"And you're nothing but a salad… and not a great Goddamn broccoli" replied the fighter as if the whole fight was just a joke.

The Swedish accent seemed all too familiar to Ryan but he questioned whether he was dreaming. But as it turned out this was all too real. Ryan had to try and contain his excitement...

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

Ryan had only a split second to think as the words entered his ears. Quickly as possible he jumped over the Circuit's blade. Ryan landed next to the fighter and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Pewdie!?" Ryan exclaimed "You fight Circuits?"

"Is that what they're called?" Pewdiepie replied as the two dodged another attack. "I just wanted some fun…" Pewdiepie landed on his feet and raised his hand, "Good time to use this…"

Concentrating with all his might Pewdiepie's hand began to glow a brilliant blue, he then yelled:

"Blade of the 27 million I command you appear before me and all that crap! Appear BRO SWORD!"

Much like Ryan's Sky hook, a long blade appeared out of Pewdiepie's hand. It shimmered in the dark with a brilliant blue aura. He held the sword, now fully formed, and thrust his other hand forward.

"Brofist!"

Ryan was a little confused, he'd heard of Pewdiepie and how silly he was… but now he knew that this was him in real life. Ryan smiled; he liked Pewdie. Placing his mask on his face he smiled and did his own little trick.

"Bioshock Infinite: Sky-hook!"

After the weapon was summoned Cry stood defiantly and said "Sup!"

Pewdie smiled; "What's your name bro?" he asked as he slashed at the Circuit, its arm falling off. Pixels flew everywhere as it yelled in pain desperately trying to attack again, but failing.

"Ry… eh… Cry! Call me Cry…" he really wanted Pewdie to know his real name but something held him back, probably filled with the joy of a hidden identity.

"I guess you know I'm Pewdiepie. But since you know these Circuit things… I'm Felix. Great to meet ya Cry."

Cry smiled beneath his mask and made an attack on the Circuit. He didn't count on it to dodge. It leapt over him and attacked Pewdie from above. With a cry of pain Pewdie fell to the ground knocking the 24 year old YouTuber unconscious. Cry yelled out to Pewdie as he saw the Circuit advancing on him as he lay on the ground. Its knife raised and it watched the red liquid flow down the blade. It seemed to go so slowly… delicately…

**'_Beautiful…' _**said a voice in Cry's head.

Cry gritted his teeth as he struggled to think. Pewdie was in trouble. The Circuit raised its knife and prepared to stab. Using the Sky-hook Cry charged towards the Circuit as fast as possible. The hook impaled the Circuit through the stomach, pixels flying once more eventually evaporating into nothingness. Cry found himself laughing as he watched it die. And he continued laughing until he passed out beside Pewdie.

* * *

**_"I'm afraid of reality. Not monsters. Not ghosts. Not impossibilities. I am afraid of the world in all of its honest terrors._**  
**_There is a lot of real horror in the world. The human mind being one of the scariest things on this green earth. Capable of the greatest things, and the darkest of any sins anyone's God may speak of."_**

**_Cryaotic_**


	4. CutiePie and Fate

**Chapter 3: ****CutiePie and Fate  
**

Darkness filled Cry's vision for some time but he felt peaceful as if all his cares had gone. This peace was disturbed as a voice rang out amongst the silence; it didn't sound like anyone he knew.

**_"_****_Your wounds have healed physically but they are mentally visible…"_**

It sounded soft yet sinister. And made no sense to Cry...

**_"_****_You are me and I am you… That's how it's going to be. We are one the same with one goal in mind"_** the voice continued.

Strangely…as he listened closely… it resembled his own voice. A small light began to form and he felt as if he were being pulled away by some strong force.

As it got brighter and brighter, the voice finished its small speech.

**_"_****_Time to go back Cry… But you can't escape forever… you'll need me when the time comes. "_**

"No… WAIT" yelled Cry not noticing that he was now awake. Stephan looked at Cry with some concern. He took off Cry's mask to give him some air.

"Ryan…" he whispered trying to calm him down. "You're okay, what happened last night?"

Ryan panted heavily, holding his stomach. He felt sick. He glanced over to his right and saw Pewdie, unconscious in the bed. A young girl was tending to him. She looked up at him with her brown eyes moving her hair to one side of her face.

"The both of you were unconscious…" she said in a slight Italian accent. "I found you this morning, what happened to Pewdie… please tell me." She seemed to be almost in tears.

'She's probably a lover of his' thought Ryan. 'If I'm right then she's…'

He held out his hand to the girl "CutiePie Marzia is it?"

Marzia took his hand and shook it. She quickly pulled her hand away and continued to tend to Pewdie. Ryan turned to Stephan who was also observing Pewdie. He seemed agitated.

"I hope you weren't the one who hurt him Ryan" he said calmly. Ryan clenched his hands.

"How the fuck could you think that?" he replied angrily "Do you know how much shit I'd be in if I did?"

Stephan patted him on the shoulder, "No, I knew you wouldn't do that…it was a Circuit correct?"

"Yeah… an ugly bastard too" muttered Ryan, he had gotten Sup Guy out of his pocket and pet it, hoping that it wasn't hurt during the fight. Sup Guy looked up at him and winked as a means to say 'I'm alright.'

There was a small moan and Ryan turned to see Pewdie sitting up in the bed. Marzia was hugging him tightly and he was returning the hug back. He looked at Ryan and smiled.

"You saved me bro…" he mumbled with a smile. He gave Ryan a thumb up and so Ryan returned the gesture. Marzia smiled at Ryan, which made him blush a little. The Sup Guy blushed too.

"Thank you Ryan" smiled Marzia a little timidly.

"I thought it was Cry" laughed Pewdie, Ryan scratched his head in embarrassment. He stuttered in front of the YouTuber trying to explain why he lied but it didn't seem to matter in the end. He turned to face Stephan but the strange YouTuber was nowhere to be seen.

***  
While Pewdie recovered in the hotel Ryan decided to get some fresh air, he left the Sup Guy in the hotel in case he ran into anymore Circuits while he was out. As he walked along the beach front he considered how much trouble these Circuits would cause.

'If I don't destroy each and every one we'll all be in danger' he thought. 'I guess that's my fate huh?'

Ryan was angered at the thought that their lives were chosen because of 'destiny.' He wanted to be the one that made his own decisions. He picked up the Destiny Icon and clenched it "I will not be controlled by some fate!"  
He shoved it back in his pocket and stormed off. But unbeknownst to him, the Icon fell out of his pocket and fell onto the pavement and there it lay.

* * *

Pewdie was finally up on his feet and wandering around, he'd left Marzia to talk to the Sup Guy about fashion while he looked for Ryan. Casting his mind back to the night before, he remembered the Circuit battle. He felt weak, not being able to finish the job, to get knock aside so easily.

"Some Bro I am" he muttered to himself a little sadly. "Well I guess I just need to get stronger."

He was about to go back once more to the hotel when he noticed a little piece of paper on the floor.

* * *

Marzia liked the Sup Guy's company. Apart from it being the cutest thing she'd ever seen, she was fascinated by how it never changed expression. And yet she could understand its mood.

"So you were made by Ryan yeah?" she asked with a giggle.

"Cry? Yes" replied the little Sup Guy "When he first joined the YouTubers. It's my job to protect him when he gets into Circuit battles."

"The things that attacked them last night…" said Marzia with a small change of tone. She worried for the two of them; Ryan especially having to fight day and night in order to protect the rest of them.

"No one should have to have that burden upon them" declared Marzia clenching her hand into a fist.

The Sup Guy shook his head "It is fate Miss Marzia" it said sadly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Pewdie came running in.

"Pewdie?" cried Marzia, a little shocked upon his sudden entering "What's…"

"Cry" gasped Pewdie in a panic "He's in danger!"

* * *

Ryan looked around in a panic cursing at himself for being such an idiot.

"Stupid! I walked off too far…" he scorned "Where's the way back…?"

He took a few steps further before giving up. He'd rest in the forest, it's not like he wasn't incapable of surviving. If there was to be a Circuit he'd beat it with no problem. Laying his head on a smooth rock he closed his eyes and rested. Sooner or later he had fallen asleep. He didn't dream but he could hear something, the voice… that same voice again…

"**_One goal Cry, we need to achieve it!"_**

'What are you talking about?' he asked in a daze. 'Leave me alone.'

**_"He's coming… Cry let me out…let me_**_** out!"**  
__  
_The sudden urgency of the voice made him jump,but not enough to awaken him from sleep. The voice got louder and louder, making his head hurt. Almost as if something was trying to take over.

**_"_****_Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out …LET ME OUT!" _**

And that's when the gun was fired.

* * *

_**"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."  
Carl Jung**_


	5. The Power of Mad

**Code Cry: Trinity**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Now that I think about it I feel like I'm casting a grim fate on these YouTubers... I'm sure thing's will cheer up soon enough. Read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Power of Mad!**

Ryan screamed in pain as the bullet hit his shoulder, it was agonizing and he seemed to lose his sight quickly. Out of blurred, teary eyes and a rage dwelling in the back of his mind he caught sight of his attacker.

"Not quite slaughtered yet…" muttered the voice in a pure British accent. "I'm not even going to bother with salvaging."

Ryan stared up at the man before him; he didn't seem like any YouTuber he knew. He was casual in a top and jeans. A gun was in one hand and a strange white device in the other. The term: 'slaughter or salvage' came to mind as familiar. He tried to ask his name but the pain had stopped him from speaking. The man came closer placing the gun to Ryan's head. He put his salvager down and picked up another white object.

"Your mask?" he asked placing it on Ryan's face. "Looks just like this thing..." He held up a small piece of paper. Cry tried to snatch it back but the agony of the bullet stopped him from doing so.

"I've heard about these Destiny Icons, they're meant to foretell a YouTuber's fate. I got yours from a very famous one. Found it laying on the ground"  
He kept the gun and pressed it closer to Cry's forehead, Cry had never been so scared before. The man continued.

"You seem dangerous… a fate like 'Insanity.' Usually people like you result to killing. You don't want that though do you? I can see you trembling."

Cry shook all over, not just from fear… no… there was something else going on with him.

Something inside his head.

"It's okay though…" he cocked the gun "I'll put you out of your misery…"

Cry shut his eyes tight, this was it… soon they'd be a shot and then everlasting darkness.

**_"_****_You need me Cry… and you'll have me if you just sleep…"_**

"I'm not going to die! I'll be fine" he cried in reply to the voice in his head, this made the man laugh.

"Talking to yourself already…"

**_"_****_Just do it Cry… it'll be over soon"_**

Cry was determined to keep control. But it seemed that he had no choice. As he gazed up at the gun his eyes started to close, as much as he tried to stay awake something forced him to go… the pain and fear of death fading away like a mist…

And it felt good.

The man saw that Cry had stopped moving. He proceeded to take off the mask and get a closer look but it wouldn't come off. He tried pulling it off but it was no use, it seemed to be fused to the boys face. To his horror, Cry's mouth turned into a threatening smile as blood began to drip from the eyes of the mask. Cry slowly got to his feet. He took a few steps forward, stumbling like a zombie. The man edged away when he bumped into someone behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing Caddicarus!?" cried Pewdie angrily. Marzia was beside him looking down at the frightened YouTuber.

Caddicarus, still fearful of Cry's sudden change pointed to him.

"I warned you earlier Pewdie…" he stuttered "I said… his Insanity… when you picked up his Icon…"

Pewdie and Marzia looked up at Cry. His posture seemed slanted, a jagged line had appeared across the mouth of the mask. It seemed to stare at them, his hoodie now turned into a blood red. Pewdie summoned his Bro Sword as a means of defense. The thing that was Cry laughed maniacally.

**_"_****_Subscribed One…" _**It bowed in a sarcastic fashion.

Pewdie shuddered at the way it spoke, dark and sinister seeming like a psychopath more than their old friend. He wanted to believe that it wasn't Cry anymore, but something in his heart told him that this _was _their friend.

"Cry's mad…" he heard Marzia mutter. Pewdie kept his sword pointed at him, in case he were to attack. Cry laughed again.

"**_Don't worry… I'm not here to hurt you" _**it said eerily. It glanced over a Caddie, who also had his weapon drawn. Mad Cry started to advance towards the trembling YouTuber.

**_"_****_I'm here for the fool who dared to attack Cry" _**it finished as it drew out the Sky-hook from its palm. Pewdie was shaking, he wanted to help but something kept his feet planted on the ground. Marzia seemed to be shivering behind him. Caddie held out his gun.

"I'll shoot!" he cried. His hand was trembling so much that the gun seemed off aim. Mad Cry got closer and closer, the circular blade of the Sky-hook slowly rotating. Caddie wanted to run but the same thing happened to him. He couldn't move. Mad Cry kneeled in front of him, blood dripped from the holes in the mask. His head was tilted one way and he was smiling. Blood seemed to pour from his mouth too.

**_"_****_Slaughter or salvage?"_** asked Mad Cry with a snicker of laughter.

He placed the Sky-hook to Caddie's forehead, not quite close enough to cut deeply but enough to let the points of the blade slightly touch the skin. It left a small cut but Caddie could feel blood run down his face. Pewdie could hear that this Cry was laughing, enjoying the pleasure of seeing the fear, the blood and the pain. Marzia could stand no more, without a moment's hesitation she grabbed the Bro Sword and attacked Mad Cry from behind slashing him in the back, it merely scratched him. She dropped the sword as it started to make her hands burn. It seemed that the sword didn't like this new owner and quickly considered her as an enemy. It vansihed after being dropped.

"Marzia!" cried Pewdie running over to his screaming girlfriend.

Mad Cry yelled out in pain and Caddie made his exit, he called after them "Pewdiepie, Marzia come on!"

Mad Cry was clutching both of his wound; shoulder and now his back. Pewdie took this as his chance to run. Lifting Marzia off the ground he carried her away, "I'm not letting this happen anymore Cry" he said as he ran, in despair and anger at the thought of losing his new friend.

"**_Damn it!" _**he yelled. And with this remark he collapsed, the mask on his face falling off as he did.

* * *

"Where's that monster people were talking about!?" cried a young girl as she ran through the forest, her brown hair flowing behind her. She moved her purple streaks out of her face to see where she was going. She stopped in the clearing and looked around. She sighed and sat down. She'd been wondering around for ages in the forest area hoping to find this monster that everyone had been talking about. She heard rumors that it was pure evil and big and…

She glanced over to her left and saw a body, bleeding from the back. A white mask with a plain expression was lying beside it. She glanced over at the body and after hearing it breath decided to take it back to her house.

"Maybe he'll tell me about this monster…"

* * *

**_"_****_People's personalities, like buildings, have various facades, some pleasant to view, some not"  
Francois de La Rochefoucauld  
_**


	6. Minx and Ken, Camp in the Mountains

**Chapter 5: Minx and Ken, Camp in the Mountains**

**Author's note: Due to a request by Cry, I am getting rid of the name Ryan. He prefers if people just call him Cry.  
I'll be doing so from now on. Enjoy the chapter.**

_A memory:_

"I don't think I'm very good at this game" said the young boy to the circuit figure. The figure smiled beneath the mask and patted the boy on the head.

_"__Keep trying Cry" it said calmly "and you'll be good at anything." The young boy felt happy at this remark and continued with the game._

* * *

"Hey" uttered a calm voice "wake up, c'mon."

Cry opened his eyes slowly and met the eyes of the girl. She smiled back and winked.

"Finally" she laughed "I thought you'd stay asleep forever!"

Cry looked around at his surroundings, the dark blue walls filled with the pages of several different manga's and anime. The place seemed nice enough but also had a sense of abandonment as if this place had been left alone for years desperately wanting an owner. As he looked around the room he suddenly questioned himself; '_How did I get here?'  
_Cry had no memory of what happened after he blacked out and he was just as confused as ever. He tried to sit up but instant pain hit him. He lay back on the mattress, unable to move in case of pain, and glanced at the girl beside him.

"Take it easy there" she said with a laugh "I found you bleeding in the middle of the forest. What happened, some kind of fight?"

Cry tried to remember what happened, but all that he could think of was that eerie voice in his head. There was no doubt that the voice was his, but it seemed to be a different him… an evil him…an insane him. Thinking of the word insane made him shiver. The girl gazed at him as he lay deep in thought. She smiled with a cheeky grin.

"What'cha thinking about?" she asked.

Cry turned his head away, he didn't feel like answering.

"At least say who you are…" she begged. "I'm Minx… some call me Manga Minx and some call me RPG Minx. What about you?"

Cry faced her again and simply said "Cry…"

"Nice to meet you then Cry" she said as she stood up. She walked to the door of the room and looked back at the injured Cry. "I'll be back in a moment. I've just got something to do. I have a friend here too so don't get lonely 'kay?" And with that she exited the room.

Cry listened as Minx's footsteps faded into the distance. He lay there for a little while longer. He seemed to miss the hotel and his mentor. He wanted to know what happened last night after he was held at gun point. He wanted to see his little Sup Guy again and tell Marzia that Pewdie will be safe against the Circuits…  
But as much as he wanted to do all these things, something inside told him that things will never be the same. And it wasn't coming from the other Cry. Finally after gathering his strength and courage, he moved slowly off the mattress. Ignoring as much of the pain as he could he staggered to the door and peered out. A small corridor lay before him with another door on the opposite side. He limped all the way down the hall and down the small stairway. As soon as he made his way down his shoulder let out a spasm of pain and he fell to the floor clutching it desperately. He cursed over and over tightening his grip. His eyes squeezed closed and he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Clenching it will probably make it worse…" said a voice.

Cry looked up at the speaker. His mouth turned into a small smile and he tried his best not to laugh. A small piece of toast was on the stair just above him. It wore a tiny bear hat and had a pair of headphones with a small microphone attached at the end. It seemed to be able to stand up with a tiny pair of arms and legs. Cry couldn't hold it in anymore and he let out a burst of laughter. The small toast glared at him angrily.

"Hey…" it said in annoyance at the continuing laughter. "Stop that!"

Cry wiped away the tears as he laughed, "Sorry dude… but seriously… a toast!" Another burst of laughter escaped Cry's mouth, the pain of his wounds starting to fade. The toast crossed his arms and after noticing the wound on Cry's shoulder and jumped on it. Cry immediately stopped laughing as a sharp of agony ran right through him. He yelled out and clutched his shoulder once more. The toast didn't want to hurt Cry but he had to listen. Cry looked up at the toast, rage was written all over his face.

"Sorry 'bout that" apologized the toast "but I'm pretty sensitive 'bout this. Some G-mod thing went wrong… Minx can't teach G-mod shifting but she's skilled as heck."

"G-mod? Prop hunt and stuff isn't it?" asked Cry, he'd heard of the game but never knew that people could master Prop hunt in real life. He knew about Bioshock but G-mod too. The toast seemed to nod, "I'm actually a good lookin' YouTuber. Cinnamon Toast Ken's my name."

Cry was still clenching his shoulder, he was still angry with Ken for hurting him. He answered anyway.

"I'm Cry… Cryaotic. Sometimes ChaoticMonki"

Ken nodded again, his face was serious. He took a deep breath before speaking once more, he knew that this news would probably distress Cry.

"I know what happened… last night…"

Cry's face turned from angry to concerned, the tone in Ken's voice made him guess that it must have been serious. A small nagging at the back of Cry's mind told him that he knew what was coming. He braced himself for the news.

"Well the thing is Cry, I –"

"-Hey I'm back. Oh… you're up Cry?"

Minx burst into the room in a usual cheerful mood, she walked over to the two and picked up Ken by the hat. He grabbed on tightly, "Minx! Hey watch it…"

"Did Ken annoy you?" she asked with a sly look on her face. Cry looked at the toast as it wriggled around trying to make sure he didn't fall. Cry shook his head, he was a little annoyed about being in suspense about the night earlier. He was ready to hear the news whether it was good or bad. As he watched Minx tease Ken he smiled and soon decided that he might as well enjoy the time he'd be spending with them.

* * *

For the next three days Cry was still in a little pain but soon the ache subsided and he was move freely again. It was one night when Minx suggested that the three hang out in the rock areas of the town. So they headed up and set up a campfire. Minx brought some marshmallows and soon the three were eating away. Cry hadn't eaten anything this good in ages. Not since spending time at the hotel. Thinking of the hotel made him wish to see Stephan and the others. But he tried his best to enjoy the evening.

"My friend, Krism, knew about this area. It's my favorite place to go when I'm troubled. We loved coming here together for girl talks" said Minx placing another roasted marshmallow in her mouth.

"Krism. She sounds like a decent gal" said Cry, also popping another marshmallow into his mouth. Eating it quickly, he swallowed and asked "Where is she now then?"

Ken coughed. Cry could see that he didn't want him asking that. Minx smiled sadly.

"In a better place" was all she said. Cry could see the tears in her eyes and regretted asking. But Minx winked.

"Don't worry Cry, it was ages ago. But still… I'm trying to find the bastard that killed her…"

Cry patted Minx on the shoulder. She smiled back at him, wiping away her crystal clear tears, "I'm fine. C'mon don't let this thing spoil our fun!"

Suddenly she flinched, she stood up quickly and held her hand as if to say 'stop!' The three sat there in silence. Minx and Ken sensing an intruder. Cry was also on alert, his mask already on his face. After what seemed like forever Minx backed down and looked at Cry with a smile

"Everything's fine, it was just some animal… a goat I think… I'm not so sure."

Cry nodded and stood up from the rock he was sitting on.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay" he yawned. "I'm just gonna-"

Without warning he felt dizzy and fell forwards. Minx caught him in her arms, alarmed at this sudden turn.

"Cry!" she cried. Cry looked up at her as she held him.

"I'm fine Minx, seriously…" he said a little shakily. "Just felt strange that's all…"

'Minx… she's been through so much. She's a good gal…' he thought, he was a little disoriented.

**_'_****_She's a good gal but would be such a perfect victim!'_**

Cry launched himself out of Minx's arms in a panic and ripped off his mask, Ken caught it just as it fell. He gasped for air freaking out about the sudden thought that came into his mind.

"Cry… what's the matter?" asked Minx, her voice showed signs of concern and fear. He wanted to tell her, to protect her. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead he jumped over the rocks and ran off into the distance. Grabbing Ken and putting out the fire Minx ran after him frantically. She called after him.

"CRY! CRY! C'MON CRY COME BACK!"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Minx stopped when she saw that Cry was armed with the Shock Jockey power. He stood there aiming the electricity at her, he was trembling. He panted heavily.

"I'm serious Minx… I'll cut you down if you come closer!" he said, trying to be brave but instead his voice quivered. He didn't want to hurt Minx but he couldn't think of another way to make her leave without telling her everything. Minx took a deep breath in. Taking a step forwards she smiled in her usual way but this smile seemed sad and scared.

"Come on Cry…" she said quietly "You don't want to do this…"

Cry powered up the Shock Jockey even more, to prove his point. But whether he would fire it was another question. Minx continued to move closer to him. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly.

"Please Minx…" he whispered "Don't move anymore… just… forget you knew me."

"I'm not gonna do that" replied Minx, she was up to him face to face. She held the arm the Cry was pointing at her, the electricity from his hand vanishing. She placed it down to the side of his body and stroked his hair.

"I've looked after you for four days Cry…" she told him. "I'm not gonna let you suffer alone. Me and Ken are here for you… no matter what."

Cry burst into tears at these words, falling to his knees. He lay there for a while sobbing away. Minx knelt down and continued to stroke his dark brown hair. And that's where they remained for the rest of the night. Cry thought through each sob how much trouble he had caused but now he knew that people were there to help. People who had faith in him, he felt then that as long as that was the case the insanity inside would fade.

_'__She has faith in me…' _he thought._ 'That's all I need…' _

* * *

**_"_****_We are all multidimensional and kind of have dual personalities. Everyone puts on different roles depending on what circumstances they're in without even noticing that they do that._****_"_**

**_Carla Gugino_**


	7. Minx's Revenge

**Chapter 6: Minx's Revenge.**

**Author's note: I really need to lighten up these chapters... so I'm adding some comedy in this one. But it'll still have to be  
serious due to the storyline. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"Role Call!" shouted Minx. "One!"

"Two" came the reply of Ken.

"Three?" said a confused Cry

That morning Ken had alerted the two that there was a disturbance in the forest again and people had been told of a monster that lurked within. Minx was thrilled at the chance of a real fight and did not hesitate to get in on the action. Cry was with Minx on this one, as he thought that it would be a good time to train again after being immobilized for so long. Ken went along to keep an eye on the two YouTubers.

It was now the late afternoon, the sun still high in the sky casting down brilliant light upon the trio of friends. They looked up at a giant mountain just in the middle of the forest. Right near the top was a dark cave which looked very unpleasant for all who dared to travel up there. Minx clenched her hand into a fist and punched the air.

"Alright guys" she declared, pulling out a set of bow and arrows. "I'm off to locate this monster. You can come if you want…"

Cry was having second thoughts about this whole idea. As he and Ken watched Minx climb the steep mountain he couldn't stop thinking to all the horrible possibilities that may befall her should she fail. He peered over at Ken, who was also watching intently.

"Think she'll be okay?" he asked the small toast with the bear hat.

"Definitely" he replied confidently. "Her skills are a wide variety due to the different games she plays."

"That's cool then…" sighed Cry in relief. At least he knew that she was a skilled YouTuber.

"However," continued Ken "she's a bit of a clumsy girl…"

"Oh jeez" moaned Cry face palming as he did so, looks like he did have something to worry about after all.

Minx had finally reached the top of the cliff. Being as quiet as a mouse and keeping her back as close to the walls of the cave as much as she could she took a quick look into the mouth of the cave. Her gaze was met with two freakishly blue eyes. She let out a scream as she reached for her bow and arrows. With one swift motion she fired an arrow but it missed by inches. She turned and made her way down the mountain, screaming all the way. Cry and Ken watched her from below.

"Darn!" scorned Ken drawing two mini swords. "If I was in my human form I'd go and help her!"

"Wait" yelled Cry. "Minx be careful… that thing you're fighting!"

Minx landed roughly at the bottom of the mountain, grazing her knee and elbows. She winced in pain but looked up at her enemy. A spiderlike creature with blue wires and piercing blue eyes came fast at her. Its small mandibles gnashing as it ran. Minx froze with fear.

"You…" she stuttered. She didn't have a moment to think as Cry shoved her out of the way. They landed on the floor in a heap. With no time to lose Cry grabbed Minx's hand and ran, grabbing Ken as he ran past. They dashed through the forest with the monster on their trail, bleeping as it ran. Cry was out of breath but the adrenaline kept him going. He wanted to protect his friends as much as possible. He wouldn't let a mere Circuit do that to them.

After spotting a small cave on ground level they hid from the Circuit. They were a fair way in front so the Circuit didn't see them hide. Minx and Cry tried to catch their breath.

"Circuit…" muttered Cry breathing heavily as he spoke. "Can't believe it…"

"I'm going out again!" demanded Minx as she started to move. Cry held her back.

"Minx what the…"

"I need to go Cry" she snapped back as she swiped her arm away from him. He forced her arm back.

"Minx would you just…"

SLAP!

Cry's face went hot as Minx's hand hit him round the face, her eyes brimming with tears of anger. Cry rubbed the left side of his face, now stinging at the impact. Ken's eyes widened at the small argument between them.

"Minx…" started Cry.

"No Cry… I need to do this…"

"But you can't fight Circuits…"

"Yes Minx" said Ken "You've done enough, it's okay…"

"NO!" yelled Minx in frustration. The trio were silent for a while. Minx spoke again; her tone lower than usual, her voice full of sorrow.

"Circuits or not… I have to do this… not because I want to…"

Her hands started to shake as the tears flowed down her face. She looked up at Cry and Ken, her face blushed pure red and anger in her eyes.

"But because Krism… my one love… was KILLED BY THAT THING!"

Cry was taken aback. But he understood, Minx wanted revenge even if that meant risking her life. He respected her bravery but he also thought that she was being a little reckless. Cry sighed and also moved. Minx snapped at him again.

"You can't stop me Cry!"

"I'm not…"

Minx glanced down at the floor, a little ashamed with her actions. Cry picked up his mask (Ken had brought it along) and put it on. He looked at Minx through the eyes of the mask.

"What I'm saying Minx is that I'm sorry. But I'm the only one who can defeat these Circuits…"

"Only you…" retorted Minx, disgusted at the way Cry spoke to her."Who decided that then?"

Cry sighed. Then he pointed to his mask, "This is what decided it."

Minx scoffed "I don't believe it…"

She stopped and looked out of the cave entrance. She rubbed her arm nervously for a little while. Cry could see how hurt she must be feeling, not being able to take revenge on the one who killed her lover. She eventually turned back to him. She pointed at him.

"You'd better beat that thing to an inch of its life. Then let me take the final blow."

Cry nodded. "It's a deal."

* * *

The two watched closely as the Circuit made its way towards the outer regions of the forest. Cry noticed the area would be populated with many YouTubers and that if the Circuit were to attack there would be chaos!

"The hotel" cried Cry, recognising the giant building in the distance. "Pewdie's down there!"

"Pewdiepie? For real?" cried Minx in surprise. She dashed forward following the Circuit "we gotta hurry. Let's go!"

The YouTuber's hurried towards the building. A calamity ensued as YouTubers ran everywhere desperately trying to escape the Circuit. Marzia hugged Sup Guy as she ended up cornered by the wall. She rocked back and forth cradling the Sup Guy tightly.

"Help..." she whimpered "please..."

The Circuit raised its wired leg, one stab and it'll all be over. Marzia squeezed her eyes closed and screamed.

"Devil's Kiss!"

Marzia stared up in shock to see Cry launch a devastating attack on the creature, it squealed in pain and made as pixels began to flow from the injury. It turned and attempted to attack Cry. He retaliated before it had the chance, leaving it to flay around in agony. Minx got Marzia and Sup Guy out of the way and proceeded to get all the other YouTubers to safety. Cry continued to throw fire at the Circuit boiling it alive. Eventually it lay there twitching in the dust barely alive. Cry called over to Minx.

"Now or never…" he said solemnly. Minx nodded and walked over to the beaten Circuit, it tried to move but it was too late. Minx grabbed one of her arrows and held it up, she glanced over at Cry. He mouthed, "Go on."

Minx had never killed anyone before, Circuit or no Circuit. She started having second doubts, debating on whether it was right to kill anything. She closed her eyes tightly.

"This is for Krism… you son of a bitch!"

Grasping her arrow and letting out a small scream she thrust the arrow deep into the Circuit's body. Pixels spurted everywhere as it let out a blood curdling scream and soon was nothing but an empty shell. Minx fell to her knees bawling her eyes out. Cry moved towards Minx seeing that she needed comfort.

**BANG!**

Cry just avoided the bullet as it sped past the situation seemed too familiar. Minx looked up as she heard the gun shot ring out. Silence filled the air until it was broken by a familiar voice... a Swedish voice.

"You came then Cry?"

Cry's eyes widened as he saw Caddie put the gun down, Pewdie stood beside him, his eyes full of intent. Caddie glared at Cry, but Cry couldn't comprehend why they were acting like this.

"If you had weapons why didn't you help distract the Circuit!?" he cried in distress. Caddie scoffed aloud, Cry hated the smug look that had come across his face.

"The Circuit was to lure you out Cry..." he pointed to the cut on his forehead. "I won't forgive you for this."

Cry called out in protest, "What the fuck are you going on about?"

Pewdie stepped forward, "You don't remember..." He seemed to be relieved.

"Who gives a shit?" cried Caddie angrily, Cry clenched his hands. Caddie held up his Salvage device.

"There's a setting on this thing that'll get the truth out of you Cry" she sneered. Cry tightened up, afraid and confused.

Caddie sneered "And it'll hurt."

Pushing the button a horrible and bloodcurdling sound came from the device. Cry covered his ears and yelled in pain, the sound ran through and through his head. It pierced through his ears. Pewdie tried to grab the remote away; "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

Caddie pushed Pewdie away "Stay back!"

Pewdie glared at him, "This wasn't the plan!"

The two continued to fight as the droning sound went on and on. Cry was on the floor in pain, his mind going blank. Minx was by his side trying her best to help. Cry continued to scream.

**_'I'll take over Cry...'_**

'No... not again...'

**_'Do it!'_**

'No!'

**_'DO IT!'_**

**'NO!'**

Cry's yell seemed more distorted than normal. He ran towards the fighting YouTubers and threw Caddie off of Pewdie who now had remote in his hands. Caddie had never felt such a strong force. He glared up at Cry and an instant fright hit him. Cry's mask was bloodied again, the same jagged line across the mouth; his hoodie a blood red once more.

**_"Caddicarus..."_**sneered Mad Cry once again enraged at the same YouTuber who hurt Cry once before. _**"This time they'll be no more ******__interruptions!"_

* * *

**_"People's character is their behavior - we're all capable of good and evil."_**

**_Bertie Carvel_**


	8. The Bond between Bro's

**Chapter 7: The Bond between Bros, I control my Fate**

**Authors Note: Things will slow down after this chapter.  
After all Cry has been chased all over the place! (And oh jeez, this sounds so much like a cheesy anime...)**

* * *

Caddie edged back. He was terrified of this Cry; a persistent guy that could kill someone without a second thought. That target was going to be him. Pewdie could only watch as Mad Cry walked over to Caddie, his mouth now gritted with hatred and anger. Marzia cried out "No Cry please!" Mad Cry turned to face her, she faintly reminded him of someone.

**_'_****_Cry likes her doesn't he…'_** he thought, then dismissed these 'pathetic' thoughts. He turned towards his victim; the fear in Caddie's eyes brought a feeling of pleasure. He walked steadily towards him grinning now like a wild thing. He summoned the Sky – hook. He couldn't wait to see him die.

Minx cried out "Cry! Please!"

But he didn't listen. He raised the Sky-hook ready to make the kill. Suddenly a loud droning noise filled Mad Cry's ears. He yelled in pain dropping the Sky- hook. Minx ran and grabbed it away. Mad Cry continued to yell. He turned to the source of the noise. Pewdie held the remote, pointing it at Mad Cry. His face flushed a deep red.

"That's enough Cry!" he said quietly "You're dangerous… trying to attack innocents." He stopped the sound. Mad Cry was too weak to move. Pewdie drew his Bro Sword in defence and walked up to Mad Cry.

"Caddie acted like an idiot" Pewdie continued "An act of foolishness. But that doesn't mean you can go and kill him." Mad Cry looked up at the YouTuber, **_"He tried to kill Cry. I cannot allow that."_**

"I won't let that happen then" smiled Pewdie nervously. "But your fate predicts Insanity… already that fate is taking place…"

"Really?" asked the voice of Cry. He had reawakened at Pewdie's hopeful words. He stood up, a little dazed but he was fully in control. "I don't believe in fate anymore…"

Caddie breathed a sigh of relief now that Mad Cry was gone for now Ken was by his side.

"Pewdie's was right about that idiot stuff you know" he said. Caddie looked at the little piece of talking toast and laughed. Ken kicked him.

Cry looked over at Ken who was now being carried away by Minx. Marzia was by them giggling, still holding Sup Guy. He looked back at Pewdie smiling, "Minx and Ken don't have Destiny Icons, and they can live life to the full."

He spoke a little louder "I don't believe in fate!"

He was now close to shouting "I don't believe in this bullshit! I'm going to make my own decisions and no shitty destiny shall control me!"

He stood there with his mask in a defiant posture, **"I WILL PROTECT YOU AND THE BRO ARMY! I WILL NOT LET INSANITY CONTROL ME ANYMORE!"**

He smiled at Pewdie, a little out of breath from the shouting. Pewdie smiled back and held out his sword to him.

"Welcome to the Bro Army Cry."

Cry grasped the sword, it emitted a green light as he held it, and he felt happier then he'd ever been before.

* * *

Three days passed after the attack on the hotel. Cry was getting used to life with Caddicarus, who never seemed to take his eyes off him. He always glared at him too. One day he called a meeting with the group.

"Three days and no Circuits, when are we gonna search for them?"

"Well where would we start looking? Circuits could be anywhere! This area on its own is massive I'll have you know!"

"Not my problem!"

"Don't make me bring out the 'other me'!"

"It's nice to see you get along…" joked Pewdie.

Cry felt that Caddie would never get along with him. And vice versa, but they had to at least try. Pewdie had suggested that the gang should try and work together to solve the Circuit problem. Then they'd feel like they could trust Cry a lot more. Minx and Ken came along too. They promised that they wouldn't let Cry suffer on his own, plus they were very suspicious of Caddie. Marzia tried to turn the subject around.

"So… Pewds. The Bro Sword training's going well for me." She held out her bandaged hands, Pewdie remembered how the sword had burnt her hands when Cry attacked Caddie. "It doesn't consider me as an enemy anymore."

"It was a spur of the moment I guess" said Pewdie, he knew that Marzia was a trusted member of the Bro Army. Caddie let out a cough.

"So" he turned to Cry. "Got any plans for capturing these Circuit's?"

"Not yet… but I feel we could lure them out…" he shrugged, at least it was a starting point.

Pewdie smiled and stood from his seat. "We'd better find somewhere good to fight then!" He winked at Cry, who smiled back. Minx grabbed Ken and followed Pewdie out of the room. Marzia followed after giving Cry a little present.

"He missed you" she smiled and with that she followed the others out. Caddie was the last to leave, silently without even a look.

Cry looked and smiled at the little Sup Guy, patting him on the head he asked what had happened whilst he was gone.

"Well Marzia and Pewds worried about you… You changed Cry…" it started to whimper. Cry gave it a hug.

"Don't worry about it Sup" he said calmly "don't worry about it."

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. At the back of his mind however something seemed to nag at him. He questioned on whether the truth of his fate was rising to the surface or was it the idea that he had a split personality. He didn't know, but he tried to take his mind off it as best as he could. And that's how it stayed for a few more days.

* * *

_"__So, Cry has decided to stay with the bro's." _

The pixelated being turned to face the hooded figure kneeling at its feet, the figure looked up.

"Yes Master" it said as it shuffled under the cloak.

The being thought for a while under its mask, then he spoke again,_ "The Subscribed One… the leader. He's the reason isn't it…?"_

"That might be the cause" said the figure, but he seemed uncertain. The being looked down upon him; a faint smile could be seen under the pixel mask.

_"__Let's kill him"_ it said suddenly. The hooded figure stood up quickly in protest.

"That's too drastic! They'd be uproar all over YouTubia!"

The being sniggered under the mask, _"If we kill him then Cry would surly lose control. If Pewdiepie dies whist Cry is fighting a Circuit then he'd have no evidence to show the other members of the Bro Army. He'd feel betrayed and let out the madness within."_

The hooded figure cried again, he thought this was a bad idea.

"Lord Virus!"

Virus turned to the hooded figure, the bright circuits in his mask glittering in the dark.

"Go to it Markiplier" it said in a cold tone "While you still have some freedom left!"

* * *

**_"_****_An inefficient virus kills its host. A clever virus stays with it._****_"_**

**_James Lovelock_**


	9. Betrayal at the Highest

**Authors Note: I don't hate Markiplier, but I had to have a reason on why he hates Pewdie. If anyone thinks this is a little harsh then I apologise to them and I apologise to Markiplier as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Betrayal at the Highest...**

"KYAAAAH!"

Marzia's scream echoed loudly and immediately Cry came to meet her. The rest of the gang was there also. Marzia wept on Pewdie's shoulder and Cry questioned her scream. Pewdie pointed to the pool. Cry quickly had his hand to his mouth. A body of an unknown YouTuber, around 20 years old, was laying in the water, floating in his own blood, his back bleeding like a small fountain. Caddie glared at Cry, "Is this your doing Cry?"

Cry returned Caddie's glare, "Fuck you. Why would I do this?" Inside his head he was wondering if his mad side had awakened last night. Caddie looked away from him; he had the same thoughts as Cry. YouTubers were all gathered round, a few chattering in scared whispers and some crying. Pewdie was talking to the Anti-Virus Police who were working on the investigation. Pewdie walked back with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Look at this guys" he said as he held it out. The group gazed at the words.

Always Watches, No Eyes…

"Slender?" asked Ken, as he sat on Minx's shoulders. Pewdie shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be… but if the legend's true then he should be in a forest. Not a hotel" explained Pewdie.

Cry crossed his arms "Then this is a fake? The murder's real yes but a fake Slenderman?"

"Could be" said Minx shivering a little, the talk of Slender made her anxious and a little frightened. Pewdie walked into the hotel he turned to his small group; "Get everyone in here, Minx and Ken try and put a barrier up!"

Cry looked around; he hadn't seen Stephan in days. Ever since Pewdie had come into the picture he had mysteriously vanished. But he was able to look after himself so Cry didn't worry too much. He walked outside the hotel, leaning against the wall. Was the attack really done by Slender, the creepy pasta that struck fear into all who dared by its twisted game? Or a Circuit playing its own sick game… Cry sighed as he tried his best to think logically. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer to Cry; he turned his head to see another YouTuber. He wore small square styled glasses and smiled as he approached Cry. Cry looked at his top, a pink moustache. Cry smiled as he was approached.

"Hey, Cryaotic isn't it?" asked the YouTuber.

Cry smiled "I heard about you… Markiplier? Am I right?"

"Got that right" laughed Markiplier and the two YouTuber's shook hands.

"What're you doing here then?" asked Cry "I heard that you disappeared, what happened?"

Markiplier sighed digging his hands in his trouser pockets, "I had to take some time to think, so many subscribers so little time to actually do things."

Cry laughed "Know how you feel. Anyway, heard what happened in there?"

Markiplier was a little startled "What? What happened?"

Cry was about to speak again and tell him about everything when he stopped.

**_'Don't answer!'_**

Cry was taken aback by Mad's sudden outburst. He staggered a little but managed to take hold of the wall of the hotel. Markiplier didn't seem at all concerned but looked inside the hotel.

"So what happened?" he asked again.

Cry thought of a cover up.

"An attack" he said after thinking it through.

Markiplier stared at him wide eyed, "An attack? Wow, anyone… you know…" He swiped his hand across his neck in a swift motion. Cry nodded a little sadly, thinking of the victim.

Markiplier ran his hand over his short hair and sighed "God…"

Pewdie emerged at the doorway, "Hey Cry, you're needed…" He took one look at Markiplier and gasped.

"Mark!"

"Felix!"

The two friends high fived one another and laughed, "What happened Bro?"

Markiplier had the same response that he'd given Cry a few minutes ago. Pewdie beckoned the two to come in.

_'Alright, Lord Virus is counting on me to kill him… how am I going to do this?' _thought Markiplier looking at the amount of friends that Pewdie had around him. _'I've got to get him away from all these people…'_

* * *

Cry was happily chatting to Minx and Ken, "Mad hasn't come out in ages, and I might just be able to control him. Cool huh?"

**_"Don't get cocky Cry"_** snarled the voice of Mad.

Cry replied in thought _'Shove it.'_

"Well I'm glad," said Ken "That's one less thing to worry about."

Minx rubbed her arm "That poor guy…" Cry's face turned from happy to serious, Minx had made a point in bringing up the victim. This was something that needed to be figured out and fast. If it was a Circuit then it had to be dealt with.

"This guy was innocent…" sighed Ken. "Wrong place, wrong time I guess."

"If I wasn't here then this would never have happened" said Cry, a tone of sorrow filled his voice.

"Don't blame yourself Cry" said Minx lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Thanks to you we can track down the dick who did this!"

Cry nodded, that was true enough.

Suddenly Marzia ran into the group, she looked worried.

"Cry" she yelled "Pewdie and Mark aren't in the hotel!"

Cry headed out of the hotel in a hurry. He hopped a little on the spot, agitated, and searched for which way they might have gone.

_**"Cry, calm the fuck down!"**_ cried the voice of Mad, **_"Try and sense them!"_**

Cry decided to take Mad's word and focus. He felt a small shudder in the pit of his stomach that came from the right and, immediately, Cry dashed in that direction.

"Please be safe you two!" prayed Cry.

* * *

"Why'd you bring me out here?" asked Pewdie as he followed Markiplier.

"Well I heard of a monster around these areas…" said Markiplier. He looked around in case anyone was watching. Pewdie looked around the desolated area, it was near a cliff edge in the middle of nowhere. They had walked for miles and Pewdie had wondered why Markiplier had brought him out here. Pewdie turned to his comrade.

"So, why're we here then?" he asked with a smile. Markiplier let out a small laugh.

"Pewdie… Felix. I'm sorry."

Confused, Pewdie questioned Markiplier "Sorry? For what?"

That was when he saw it. He hadn't noticed till now that Markiplier's left cheek was wired with a strange pattern, much like the Circuits. Pewdie stepped back in alarm.

"I had to hide it… People can't see the mark until they're told the truth…" explained Markiplier a little sinisterly. Pewdie kept edging back, until he was trapped. He looked down off the cliff edge and realized that no one would be able to survive a fall from the high distance. He looked back at Markiplier who was slowly edging towards him.

"I can help Mark…" stuttered Pewdie "Just let…"

"NO!" cried Markiplier suddenly, the sharp tone of his voice making Pewdie jolt in fright. Markiplier panted from his sudden outburst. He sniggered maniacally.

"You couldn't possibly understand..." he muttered. "About what people say..."

Pewdie was silent, he could tell that Markiplier seemed deeply hurt. He wanted to know why, and Markiplier told him.

"So many subscribers you have" he said calmly. "So many fans... you're Bro army! What do I have... a few Markiplites. But not as much as you."

Pewdie jolted back, was this all? Jealousy!?

"What? Just because I've got a few fans..."

"29 million Pewds!" shouted Markiplier "And they love you. Yes. I have some... but do you know... what they say?"

Pewdiepie didn't want to ask.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY!?" he yelled. Then he stopped again and threw back his head laughing. Pewds could only watch in fright at the insane YouTuber. He stopped laughing and glared at him with piercing eyes.

"They say... I copy you!"

"Copy me?" muttered Pewdie quietly to himself.

Markiplier laughed again, "I don't have time to mess with you... it's time to end this."

Pewdie gulped as he watched Markiplier grab a sheet of paper from his pocket. It was a picture of a tall man, as if drawn by a young child, with no face. Pewdie cried in fear, he knew what was coming.

"MARKIPLIER!" he cried out.

Markiplier breathed deeply and chanted under his breath "Esira... Slenderman!"

* * *

Cry had been running for ages, the adrenaline forcing him to continue forward.

**_"What if you don't make it?"_** came the voice of Mad.

"Well" said Cry aloud, uncaring about the strange looks that he received, "I'm trying not to look at the negative."

**_"But if Pewdie dies... and you're not there..."_**it continued to taunt.

"Just shut it okay!" snapped Cry. He'd had enough of Mad Cry's rambling, trying to scare him. He looked up as he ran but he couldn't help thinking about the possibilities. Pewdie and Mark could die. If he didn't get there in time. Cry tried his best to avoid these conflicting ideas. It was at that moment when he felt a horrible shuddering. Another person had appeared.

"That's not a Circuit..." he muttered.

* * *

Pewdie stared in horror at the creepy pasta standing before him. The sound of static filled his head and his vision blurred the longer he looked at the creature. He tried to stay standing, he'd fall off the cliff if he wasn't careful. He just managed to summon his sword, but it was no use. He hadn't the strength to wield it. Amongst the increasing static the sound of Markiplier could be heard.

"How great it'll be to see you fall Subscribed One!"

Pewdie tried his best to block out the noise but it was impossible, he knew that unless help came soon he'd die.

And at the moment it seemed that death was the only thing that would happen...

* * *

**_"Every time you get angry, you poison your own system."_**

**_Alfred A. Montapert_**


	10. A Sign of Friendship Please forgive me

**Chapter 9: A Sign of Friendship **

Cry drew the Sky-Hook, this was it! Now or never! He thanked the stars that he got there just at the right moment. With a swift motion he swung his weapon at Slender, the creepy pasta quickly vanished. Pewdie felt the static fade away as the eye contact broke between them. He sighed in relief and firmly grasped his weapon; he took a glance at Markiplier. Amongst the cold and hard exterior he saw that there was fear in his eyes. That's when Pewdie realized.

"He doesn't want to do this… that jealousy act was a fake…"

Tears brimmed in Pewdie's eyes, something was forcing his friend to do this to them. Wiping the tears he advanced to the YouTuber. Cry continued to fight the monster whilst Pewdie got closer to Markiplier.

"Stay back!" Mark cried his voice quivering as he spoke. He edged away from Pewdie. Pewdie smiled and reached out to him with his hand.

"Like I said before, you don't want to do this…"

"No! You… can't. It's too late!" yelled the angry Markiplier. Pewdie sighed, he felt himself tremble. He was worried that Mark would do something stupid.

* * *

Cry swung his Sky-Hook back and forth madly. No matter what he tried Slender always vanished in front of his eyes.  
"Damn this guy" snarled Cry.

**_"You're hopeless…" _**replied Mad Cry. Suddenly a shuddering flowed through Cry's body causing him to reel back in agony. When at last he looked up his mask had changed again.

**"Let me handle this…"** said Mad with a laugh. As he fought the monster Pewdie continued to talk to Markiplier, "Mark, who did this to you..."

Markiplier began to shiver all over, "A terrible creature..." he finally said. "I... I can't..."

Pewdie edged closer to Markiplier; he touched his shoulder, the impact made Mark jerk away but he didn't attack. He couldn't...

"It's okay Mark..." said Pewdie. "We'll help you."

Mark cried out, dropping to his knees. Loud sobs could be heard and as this continued the Slenderman disappeared. He grabbed his head with both hands and cried out in anger. Pewdie felt sick at his cry, he was obviously terrified.

"What's going on" asked Cry, he was now back to his normal self once more. His sight met Markiplier weeping and yelling on his knees, crying loudly for what seemed to be forgiveness. Cry joined Pewdie's side. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Markiplier, the circuits on his face was an awful sight to see.

"Can he be trusted?" said Cry, it seemed that Mad was still influencing his mind and thoughts. Pewdie smiled.

"We can Cry."

Markiplier looked up at the two friends his min filled with the worst thoughts.

_'Lord Virus will kill me for this... but I can't,' _he looked at how Pewdie and Cry communicated, eyes bright with trust for one another. Markiplier looked down at the ground, the tears dropping to the grass. '_But I can't do this. No more bloodshed...'_

An image of the victim in the hotel came into his head, he shuddered at the memory of the blood as it filled the blue water to a dark and murky red. He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered in fright.

"No more" he whimpered. "No more!"

* * *

_A memory:_

_As the car hit the tree Markiplier yelled out. The impact jerked him forward and he hit his head on the steering wheel. It wasn't enough to make him unconscious but there was nothing that would stop the fear or the pain. It spread around his body like fire and he tried his best to undo his seat belt, but it was jammed. Dazed and in agony he looked out the rear view window. Another car was coming close by and at the speed it would surely crash into him. _

_In a panic he tugged again and again on his belt yelling in fear and desperation, but it was all in vain as the car smashed into the side. Another jerk and Markiplier hit the side window; it shattered at the force of the impact._

_Darkness... _

_Then a voice... breaking through the deathly silence. _

_"My, what an unfortunate event this is."_

_Who was that? It didn't seem like anyone Markiplier knew._

_"You don't look so good" it continued. Markiplier strained to hear the voice, it seemed so distant. Was he going deaf because of the accident?_

_"I can save you, if that is what you desire?"_

_Markiplier didn't want to hesitate, he opened his mouth to speak but only strained sounds came from his lips. He tried and tried, desperate to be saved._

_"I could leave you here" continued the voice coldly. "You don't have much time left though..."_

_Markiplier reached out into the darkness, "Help... please..."_

_He heard the voice chuckle, "Glad to have you, Markiplier."_

* * *

He was saved, but at what cost? He had to kill his friend and for what? All questions filled his head as he rested on the grass, reflecting on his actions. He looked at Pewdie and Cry again, but couldn't have the courage to make eye contact. He felt his cheek and came into contact with the harsh lines of the circuits on his skin. A bright blue energy surging through each wire, he put his hand down and sighed.

"It's my fault" he said quietly reflecting on the incident. Cry glanced at Pewdie as if to say _'do you trust him?'_

Pewdie held his hand out to Markiplier, Markiplier glanced up. His eyes met Pewdie's ice blue eyes. He smiled and took his hand. After helping Markiplier to his feet he brushed himself down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Cry still had his Sky-Hook drawn and he gave Markiplier a _look._

"Listen Mark," said Pewdie slowly "those wires… who are they from? A Circuit?"

Markiplier shook his head hurriedly "No...something worse!"

"Worse than a Circuit?" asked Cry, he wasn't so sure about what he was hearing. Circuits were a big threat, but something _worse_? It didn't seem possible.

Markiplier looked down at the floor, he couldn't help thinking about his mission. Kill Pewdiepie, he didn't want to. But then he thought of the consequences. He clenched his hands, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to protect them, even if he had to die for it.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "It's a being known as Virus..."

Cry felt like he had just been stabbed, the name Virus seemed so familiar. It echoed around his head leaking into his deepest memories.

"Virus?" said Cry shakily. "You sure?"

_"Oh, I see you have introduced me already Markiplier..."_

The voice seemed to vibrate around them, Cry felt an icy cold wind rush around him. The voice was all too familiar. They glanced behind them and their eyes met a pixelated figure. Cry could make out a blue coloured hoodie much like his own, brown hair with blue highlights and the mask. A circulated mask all too familiar to his own.  
Markiplier trembled at the sight of his master, but he knew that his friends would be saved if they knew what they were dealing that was enough.

_"Markiplier"_ said Virus more firmly, the circuits in its face now glowing a blood red.

Markiplier continued to tremble

_"You've betrayed me..."_

* * *

_**"One life is all we have and we live it as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying."  
**__**Joan of Arc**_


	11. There's a Virus

**_(Sorry it took so long to update this. The others may take longer to. So please bear with. Please leave a review. I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks to sweetcryaotic who helped with some of this chapter!)_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: There's a Virus**

Virus stood there, a smile of triumph on his face, seeing that he had located the three YouTubers. Cry had his Sky-Hook at the ready, tightening his grip at the sight of this new enemy.

Virus pointed at Pewdie he smirked, "At least you're in my sights, 'Subscribed One!'"

A jet of blue light shot from his finger and hit Pewdie square in the chest, he flew backwards and lay on the ground. The light stayed and spread over his body covering him in pure blue energy. It was pain beyond anything Pewdie had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head felt like it would split in two; he wanted it to end. He prayed to stop the pain, even death seemed suitable.

Cry watched with wide eyes at his friend writhing on the floor screaming in agony. The pain seemed so intense.

Pewdie no longer knew where he was.

White-hot knives were piercing his body over and over; his head felt like it was going to burst. His throat was sore but he couldn't stop yelling. It was excruciating. Then it stopped. Someone had grabbed him by the arm, their cries of pain all too loud. Markiplier had taken him and now all the blue energy had transferred to him. He was crying out, tears streaming down his face. Pewdie and Cry were wide-eyed as they saw the light finally fade. Markiplier stood up and laughed at Virus.

"I betrayed you…" he said with a small laugh. "And I'm glad…"

His sight started to fail him. But he kept smiling, it was the first true smile in ages.

He looked at Pewdie, "I'm sorry Bro… but... you're safe... that's..."

Markiplier never finished the sentence as his world faded into black. Pewdie cried out as Markiplier's eyes closed and he breathed out deeply. Cry could only watch as he fell heavily to the ground.

And he never got up again.

Cry fell to his knees as Pewdie forced himself by Markiplier's body. He shook him violently.

"Bro! Get up!" he yelled. "Please…"

Cry clenched his hands into a fist and felt the tears well up in his eyes. Behind he could hear Virus' cold and icy laugh. Cry became angry, too angry. Grabbing his Sky-Hook he dashed at Virus with a blood curdling yell. As he was about to impale his enemy, he vanished in a swirl of pixels and appeared behind him. The next thing Cry felt was a violent hit to the back. He fell face first into the floor. He rolled over and stood up, his Sky-Hook vanished and he was left defenceless. He tried his best to use other means of weapons; Devil's Kiss, Possession… anything! But it was useless. Pewdie looked up at his troubled friend, but he couldn't leave Marks side. He clenched his teeth as he was caught in confliction. Mark looked at peace, and there was nothing that Pewdie could do. With a feeling of sorrow and anger he went to help his friend.

Suddenly there was a crack behind him. Pewdie turned to face the sound and his eyes widened in horror. Markiplier's body was shaking aggressively and seemed to be cracking like glass. The cracks were blue and shone brightly and soon they smashed. Pewdie had to cover his eyes as the light blinded him, Cry noticed this and faced his friend. His mouth dropped open.

"Pewdie! LOOK OUT!"

**SLAM!**

He had just managed to dodge when the attack happened. A giant wired claw had tried to squash him and had Cry not said anything that would've been it. Pewdie looked up at his attacker, a giant Circuit Dragon loomed over him growling viciously. It was bright blue with dark wires coursing through its body. Pewdie looked around for Markiplier's body but it was nowhere in sight. Virus stood on top of the Circuit, a victorious spread across his face.

"I guess Markiplier can finish you after all Pewdiepie!" he called down to the friends below. Pewdie trembled in anger.

"THAT'S MARKIPLIER!?" he cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"That attack was meant for _you" _said Virus still smiling sinisterly. "Just think; if this idiot hadn't saved you…"

Cry walked forward weakly "You would've turned out like that…"

"Now" said Virus. "Enough talk!" He pointed forward and yelled "Circiplier, get them!"

The Circuit lifted its head and roared loudly, blue energy started to form at the mouth. It thrust its head forward and with that the energy fired as one giant beam of blue light. Quickly as they could the two dodged, but barely made it. A crater formed at the massive impact it left behind. Cry landed, his feet skidding along the ground. Pewdie landed on the floor, he seemed to be weak after Virus' previous attempt on his life. Cry was determined to protect Pewds at all cost, even if it meant giving up his life.

"Come on then" he called. "Bring it. Kill me before I kill you!"

The Circuit advanced on him; Cry braced himself for battle once more. He was still injured but that didn't matter. If he ever was to die, he'd die fighting. He smiled.

* * *

"CRY!"

The sudden call made Cry turn away, his eyes brightened as he saw Minx, Ken, Caddie and Stephan running towards him (they had left Marzia at the hotel with the Sup Guy)

Minx stood by his side, bow and arrows drawn and ready to fire. Cry could hear the sharp cock of Caddie's gun as he stood on the other side. Stephan drew his curved blade and Ken watched with a sword in both hands. Out of the corner of his eye Pewdie was on his knees, head in his hands and his shoulders shivering. Cry could see his red face and knew that he was still grieving the loss of his friend. The loss of a Bro.

"What's up with Pewds?" asked Ken eyeing the Circuit as he addressed Cry. Cry took in a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know how to say this guys" he replied solemnly. "But that thing... is Markiplier."

Ken looked like he'd just been speared, he started stuttering in disbelief.

"No... No..." His muttering increased "no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Minx grabbed Ken and hugged him tightly as he started to yell loudly, tears running down his little face. Stephan bowed his head and started muttering something that sounded like a prayer. Caddie gripped his gun.

"You bastard!" he cried and he fired his gun once... twice... three times.

The Circuit skilfully dodged every bullet, bending and curving its way around. Caddie yelled again in frustration and kept firing. His bullets seemed endless.

Stephan turned to Cry, Minx and Ken.

"Minx, Ken. Me and Cry will help Caddie with the Circuit. Can you two find a way to make it fall off the cliff edge?"

Minx nodded and Ken made an agreed noise. He was still recovering from his friend's death.

The two ran off, Virus glared at them as they did. He looked at the three who stayed to fight.

"They abandoned you have they?" he said snickering as he said this.

Cry smiled as he summoned the Sky-Hook "You're gonna wish you'd never been born Virus."

Virus laughed maniacally "Circiplier! Get the YouTubers who dared to run!"

Minx and Ken turned when they heard this. The Circuit used its long tail to swipe at them. Ken leapt of Minx's shoulder and slashed at it with his swords but they only felt like a pin prick in comparison to the monster before them.

Minx wasn't so lucky, the tail hit her feet as she jumped and she was tossed aside like a rag doll. She let out small scream and grabbed the edge of the cliff with one hand. Her feet dangling and she desperately tried to find ground to climb. She screamed at the depth of the cliff and knew that if she was to fall, she'd be joining Markiplier on the other side. Ken turned around and saw her hanging on for her life. He cried out to her and ran to help.

The Circuit advanced and was about to deal her the final blow.

Ken looked on in horror and cried out "MINX!"

Minx screamed and her fingers lost their grip. This was it, she was going to die. As she braced herself something grabbed her. She looked up and met the face of another YouTuber; brown eyes that matched his hair, a bear hat on his head and a small black beard.

"Ken?" she asked.

Ken pulled her up and she fell upon him in relief.

"THANK YOU!"

Ken looked down at himself, his red t-shirt with his logo and taller in his size.

"I'm human again..." he said to himself, it felt weird to talk again.

Minx looked up at his face and she held his hand "We've got to help Cry... we'll celebrate later!"

Ken nodded.

* * *

Cry was amazed to see Ken as a human again, but strangely enough he found himself missing Ken's toast form. But he didn't have time for this. He needed to concentrate on the enemy. The Circuit turned to Cry again, Virus seemed to be getting agitated.

"Enough of this bull-shit Cry!"

The Circuit swung its tail again and this time a dozen tiny spikes came out of the tail. Stephan called out in a panic.

"PEWDIE LOOK OUT!"

Pewdie quickly looked at the spikes that were coming towards him. He wasn't quick enough to move, he knew any second that he'd be impaled.

There was a small grunt and Pewdie looked up.

"CRY!"

Cry's breathing slowed down and he felt something hot burn through his chest. He looked down at the dozens of small darts that had pierced his skin through his green hoodie.

His green hoodie which had now turned a blood red.

MadCry pulled the darts out and threw them to the ground. He glared at Pewdie.

"**_Don't think that this was a kindness_**" he snarled at the astounded YouTuber. He glanced over at Caddie.

**_"You!" _**he shouted, making Caddie jump. **_"Hurry and shoot the damn thing!"_**

Caddie didn't dare disobey this insane version of Cry, he set to work by shooting it. But it dodged every single time.

"IT ISN'T WORKING!" he cried in anger.

MadCry gave him a death stare "**_Don't question me! Keep quiet and keep going!"_**

So he did. The Circuit seemed to be getting tired as hundreds of bullets kept trying to wound it.

Virus commanded his Circuit again, "Hurry up and finish them!"

The Circuit dashed forward to attack, the bullets skimming past its skin. MadCry snickered.

"**_Now!"_** he said to himself. He leapt at the Circuit and when they were head to head, he used his Sky-Hook.

Thrusting his hand forward the hook went right through the creatures mouth and up through the head. The creature screamed in pain and horror and flayed around helplessly. It fell to the floor with a giant thud. It lay there motionless.

Mad Cry stood his ground, he was recovering from his fierce attack. He grabbed hischest and panted. The burning feeling had spread further than he wanted.

_"Damn..."_ he said quietly _"Those needles... poison... shit..."_

He fell to the ground as the burning sensation now reaching his neck. His whole body felt on fire, in a few minutes he'd be dead. And no one could do anything.

Pewdie and the others looked on in alarm, Cry's chest was moving slower now with each jagged breath he took.

Virus looked back at Cry, who was face down on the floor. His hoodie was a light green once again, each breath he took seemed to get weaker every second. Virus smirked and bent down at Cry. He touched his forehead. Cry slapped his hand away and snarled at Virus.

"Don't… touch me…"

"Dear Cry" said Virus slyly "If I don't you'll die…"

"Then let me die…" muttered Cry. Better that than having Mad inside me. But these words meant nothing to Virus. He touched Cry again and this time Cry couldn't get him away. The strange this was that Virus seemed to be helping him…

"You… scum" muttered Cry before Virus faded into blackness. Virus stood on his feet and looked down at Cry.

"We'll meet again surely" he said to the YouTubers standing before him and vanished in a blast of pixels. Stephan called to the others "Get Pewdie. I'll tend to Cry!"

Minx, Ken and Caddie rushed to Pewdie whilst Stephan turned to Cry. He wasn't dead, much to Stephan's relief. Cry raised his head but to Stephan's shock, it was Mad. But he seemed different. He talked to Stephan quietly.

_"It's weird..."_said MadCry, a slight sense of compassion in his voice. _"Why did I save Pewdiepie?"_

And with that his world went black.

* * *

**_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."  
Norman Cousins_**


End file.
